Antibodies and True love
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: Alternate ending: 1x11. Jake/Katie. And finally Katie fell still in his arms and Jake let out a devastated cry and leant forward hugging Katie's body to his chest. "I love you," Jake muttered one last time. Jake didn't know how long he sat there for and cried, but when the last of his tears had fallen and he went to move, he froze in shock. Katie was still breathing! Jake centric.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Containment.

Introduction:

"Hey," Jake pulls Katie into his arms. "Hey, you can say it."

Katie coughs and blood sputters past her lips.

"Don't be scared," Jake said, almost crying as he did so. "I'm here."

Katie's coughing just gets worse and more blood passes over her lips and runs down her chin.

"I'm here," Jake mutters, unable to hold back his tears any longer. "I love you."

Katie just continues to cough, as she begins to chock on her own blood.

"Don't be scared," Jake tries to comfort her, pulling her closer to him.

Katie let out a noise, which if she hadn't been chocking on her own blood would have been a scream.

"I love you," Jake cries, as he holds Katie tighter in his arms. "I love you."

Finally Katie looks at him, with her face covered in blood and her mouth still open from where she had been coughing. She moves her mouth and sputters slightly, as if she trying to say something.

"It's okay," Jake mutters. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay… I love you. I love you."

And finally Katie falls still in his arms and Jake let out a devastated cry and leans forward hugging Katie's body to his chest.

"I love you," Jake mutters one last time.

Jake didn't know how long he sat there for and cried, but when the last of his tears had fallen and he went to move, he froze in shock.

Katie was still breathing!

)o(

 **Hey! Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you want to see more and think it's worth continuing.**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Containment.

Chapter One:

Jake sat beside Katie's bed, holding on to her hand like it was his only life line. He still couldn't believe it. Katie was alive. Jake didn't believe in miracles and he certainly didn't think one would ever happen in his favour, but here he was sitting beside Katie's bed, watching as her chest rise and fall as she breathed.

After Jake had alerted the doctors to the fact that Katie was still alive, everything had happened so fast. Dr Cannerts had dropped by long another to take a blood sample and a group of doctors and nurses had joined together and worked as a team to get Katie's room clear of blood, with buckets of disinfectant and sponges.

The room was now spotless and Katie had been changed into a clean set of cloths by a nurse and every last inch of blood had been cleaned from her body. She been hocked up to a drip, to ensure her body got the fluids and nutrients it needed and a heart monitor beeped at a steady rate. Now she was on the slow road to recovery.

Jake shut his eyes and bowed his head.

It truly was a miracle.

Now all that was left to do was tell Quentin, but Jake wasn't quite ready to leave Katie's side just yet and it was still the early hours of the morning, Quentin would be asleep for another couple of hours at least.

Jake knew he was being selfish, but he just wanted to sit by Katie's side for a few moments longer, just until he could get his head around the fact she was still alive. Because from that first moment she had coughed, he'd been sure he'd lost her.

People said it was better to have loved and lost, than to never have been loved at all, but in that moment Jake would have punched anyone who said so. Because nothing had been more painful than that heart-breaking moment he realised he was going to lose the women he loved.

But he hadn't lost her.

Jake opened his eyes and looked across at Katie again.

He just couldn't believe it.

She was alive.

And he smiled.

)o(

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'm currently planning on keeping the chapters short and sweet, so let me know if you want me to make them longer. And thank you, ewessling, MusicLuver21 and a guest reviewer for your reviews. I wouldn't have continued this story otherwise. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Containment.

Chapter Two:

Jake stared up at the ceiling, as he lay on the camp bed beside Quentins', who was still fast asleep. Looking to the side, Jake turned his attention to the boy sleeping just out of arms reach, before looking past him and at the rising sun visible through the half open blinds.

It was a new day and Katie was still alive.

Jake shut his eyes and rolled his head back, so he faced the ceiling once more. He still couldn't believe Katie was alive. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling again. Every time he shut his eyes, he was so scared that when he opened them, it would have all been a dream. Katie would be dead and his world would be in ruins.

He was still having a hard time convincing himself that this wasn't all a figment of his imagination, which he made up inside his head after losing Katie to the virus. Maybe she had died in his arms and he just hadn't been able to cope with it, so he made it all up in order to cope with the pain. Maybe he was just in denial and it'd all catch up with him soon.

But he could still feel Katie's hand in his, warm even through the material of the bio-suit he'd been wearing. He could still hear the sounds of her steady breathing and the beeps of the heart monitor in his ears every time he shut his eyes.

She was alive.

It wasn't a dream.

It wasn't a delusion.

"Jake?" A sleepy voice from beside him questioned.

"Yeah, buddy," Jake answered, turning his head to look at Quentin.

"Is she…?" Quentin hesitated to ask, as he blinked sleepily.

Jake shook his head, not bothering to try and stop the tears welling up in his eyes.

"No," Jake replied. "No, she's alive."

"Then why are you crying?" Quentin asked, sounding slightly suspicious, like he though Jake might be lying to him.

"Because I'm happy," Jake answered.

Quentin frowned slightly before he nodded.

"Can I see her?" Quentin asked after a moment.

"Not right now, no," Jake reassured Quentin. "But soon, I promise."

Quentin nodded and accepted that, which Jake was thankfully for. He really hadn't wanted to explain to Quentin the reason he couldn't visit his mum right now was because they were moving the bodies of those who'd died in the last few hours, down to the furnace room for Jake to burn later and cleaning up the blood left behind.

Behind the two of them the door to the room opened quietly and Dr Cannerts stepped into the room. He stopped for a moment and simply watched Jake and Quentin together, if he hadn't known better he could have believed Jake was Quentin's father, before clearing his throat.

"Jake," Dr Cannerts nodded to Jake. "You asked me to tell you when it was safe for you to…"

Jake nodded and turned to Quentin.

"Hey, Quentin," Jake smiled. "Let's go visit your mum."

)o(

 **Hey! Sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter up. You won't have to wait as long for the next update, I promise! Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Containment.

Chapter Three:

Jake waked a couple of steps behind Quentin as they followed Dr Cannerts to Katie's room. Jake paused for a moment and took a deep breath. He had no idea why he was so nervous, but he was. Dr Cannerts choose that moment to glance back over his shoulder and spotted Jake had stopped walking.

"Jake?" Dr Cannerts asked, stopping and turning towards Jake.

Jake looked up and meet Dr Cannerts gaze, before looking away. He took a second deep breath and shut his eyes for a second. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hand, which was shaking uncontrollably.

"Jake?" Dr Cannerts asked again, moving as if he was about to take a step towards Jake, only to stop.

Jake clenched his hand into a fist and looked up at Dr Cannerts again, before nodding shakily and taking a step forward. Dr Cannerts cast a worried gaze over Jake before continuing to lead the way, Jake had been under a lot of stress lately and it seemed to finally be catching up with him.

Finally they reached the window to the room Katie was in, but Jake hardly noticed. He shut his eyes again and reached out and placed a hand on the wall beside the window to Katie's room. He couldn't focus and he felt numb.

He blinked and almost took a step back in surprise as Dr Cannerts face came into focus before him. He seemed to be studying Jake closely and Jake had to resist the urge to fidget under the doctor's gaze and Jake suddenly felt the need to get as far away from where he was as soon as possible.

"I've got to go," Jake muttered, taking a step back and gesturing over his shoulder. "Hey, Q, keep an eye on your mum for me, I'll see you later."

Quentin glanced at Jake from where he sat on the floor with his hand pressed to the glass of Katie's room and nodded. Jake forced himself to smile, before quickly turning away and all but running away.

Finally he came to a halt outside the entrance to the furnace room and stopped, almost doubling over with his hands on his knees, as he forced himself to catch his breath. It had felt like the walls had been closing in on him and it had felt like his body had been on fire, but he'd hardly been able to feel the wall he'd leaned on through his glove...

Straightening up, he pushed the door to the furnace room open and stared at the pile of bodies which greeted him.

He couldn't keep doing this.

But he had to.

He couldn't even bring himself to the look at the many jars and bags of human ashes lining the shelves, walls and even the floor in some parts of the room... So many people were dead and these were only the victims who'd come to the hospital for help. He didn't even want to think about the bodies lying in the streets, or the piles of bodies burning in the parks and other open spaces.

When he'd joined the force, this wasn't how he expected his life in the line of duty would go. It was supposed to be about catching criminal and protected the general public. It was about upholding the law and making sure justice was served... This was never supposed to be what his life as a cop was meant to be like...

Walking over to the bodies which were to be burned, Jake placed the first body on the table in the middle of the room and pulled back the sheet covering the body, only to drop the blanket in horror, as the body was none other than Katie Frank.

But that was impossible.

Jake blinked and looked at the body once more. It wasn't Katie. It was a young woman, who couldn't have been any older than twenty-five and Jake could have sworn he'd seen her working around the hospital at some point... She'd been a nurse, if he remembered correctly and had worked on the children's ward before all this started, if what she said the one time they had spoken had been true.

Jake collapsed to his knees beside the table and held his head in his hands.

He couldn't keep doing this.

)o(

 **Hey! Don't worry, Jake doesn't have the virus. I'm trying to portray him as having acute stress disorder and who wouldn't in that kind of situation. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Containment.

Chapter Four:

Jake walked back up through the hospital, having burned the bodies of all those who had died in the early hours of the morning. He needed a break. No! He needed a drink! He couldn't get the images of the dead out of his head and he was just so tied...

"Ah," A voice sounded behind him. "Jake!"

Jake paused and turned to see Dr Cannerts heading down the hallway towards him at a brisk pace.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," Dr Cannerts informed him as he drew level with Jake.

"Sure, what's you need?" Jake asked.

"The hospital is running low on certain supplies," Dr Cannerts held out a list for Jake to take. "I know the chances of finding any of them are slim, but we are in desperate need of them."

Jake quickly cast a glance over the list, to his surprise most of what was on the list was food of some sort. But there was a few drugs on the list and Jake tried to remember if there was anything left in the van he'd gotten what they needed from last time. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember.

"I'll get right on it," Jake looked up and meets Dr Cannerts gaze. "But I can't make any promises."

"I understand," Dr Cannerts nodded. "Anything you can find, even if it's only one of the items, will be of great use."

Jake forces himself to smile and tucked the list in one of his pockets before turning away.

"Jake, wait!" Dr Cannerts stopped him. "There's something else I need to talk to you about."

Jake turned back to face Dr Cannerts.

"I analysed the blood sample I took from Miss Frank," Dr Cannerts explained. "From what I have been able to deduce, it was a change in the levels of hormones within Miss Frank's bloodstream, which destabilised the virus, allowing her body enough time to produce its own copies of the antibodies within the serum, capable of destroying the virus."

"A change in hormone levels?" Jake questioned, in disbelief.

How could something so simple be the answer?

"Indeed," Dr Cannerts answered.

"What caused it?" Jake asked.

"If I were to hazard a guess," Dr Cannerts replies. "I'd say Miss Frank is pregnant. Her hormone levels are consistent with that of a pregnant women and a change in hormone levels can occur only a matter of days after conception."

Jake looked slightly guilty at the knowing look Dr Cannerts was sending him. He knew he'd broken the rules, every single one of them in fact, but who could blame him? Kissing through a shower curtain had led to other activities.

Enjoyable activities.

"I must congratulate you," Dr Cannerts continues. "Not only are you expecting a child, but your blatant disregard for the rules saved her life."

"Thanks," Jake chuckled nervously.

"And not only for that," Dr Cannerts smiled slightly. "But Miss Frank has given rise to another potential means of creating a blueprint for a cure. Not only do we now have two sets of antibodies, but we also now know that the disease is also susceptible to hormone changes. Which in turn may allow us to use hormone therapy as part of a treatment for the virus."

)o(

 **Hey! Surprise! Katie's pregnant! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Containment.

Chapter Five:

"Drop it!" A voice yelled as Jake entered the shop and Jake calmly removes his fun and places it on the side, all the while keeping his hands away from his body.

"Look whose back," Trey appeared from the back of the store. "Food Drop Cowboy."

"Technically," Jake answered. "It's Officer Riley."

"Technically," Trey countered. "You're in my jurisdiction, and you know what to do."

The door behind Jake opened and someone entered the shop behind Jake, but Jake didn't dare turn round to see who it was.

"Come to join the traitors?" The voice of Meese lets him know who's just entered the shop.

"I came to buy supplies," Jake glared at Meese as he walked past. "The hospital's running low."

"My, oh, my," Trey grinned. "Less than ten cops left in the Cordon. Two are my guests. What'd you need, _Officer_."

Jake slowly pulled the list Doctor Cannerts had given him from his pocket and handed it over. Trey looked the list over before turning away.

"Cinco," Trey called out. "Get the boys and rustle up these supplies for the man."

"Come on," Cinco took the list from Trey and gestures to another man who was standing nearby.

And as Trey's men gathered the supplies he needed, Jake headed out of the store and into the back-yard, but not before grabbing a bottle of bourbon from one of the shelves as he did so. He needed something strong to get the images of the dead out of his head.

"Little tip," Trey suddenly said from behind Jake, as he sat drinking on the back step. "It's damn hard to get drunk when you want to. When Cinco and me were kids, we'd steal two or three pulls off my mama's stash, and we'd get lit. Especially Cinco. That kid would just fall over laughing. No tolerance… One day, our cousin got shot. Not enough liquor in the whole world to make it better. Some stuff... nothing'll take the edge off. Just is what it is."

Jake glanced back at Trey and was about to answer, but stopped as a man entered the back-yard. Jake instantly recognised him as Sam, one of the men who'd been with Jana last time he'd seen. He'd worked in the same building as Jana, but they two of them hadn't interacted at all before that.

"Get your hands off her," Sam snapped as Jana was pushed into the yard.

"Everyone gets searched," The man who'd pushed her answered, as he began patting her down.

"Cut it out," Jana warned, her tone of voiced holding a hard edge. "We're not armed."

"Jana?" Jake gets to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually," Sam answered. "I need to see Meese."

"I believe Mr. Meese is presently open for business," Trey replied and gestured back towards the shop.

"What the hell was that about?" Jake demanded, as Sam and Trey left.

"Escaping the Cordon," Jana replied with a sigh. "Meese has a way to get out. It's safe, Jake. I know what you're gonna say, but... But I miss Lex. I have to try. So please don't judge me."

"I don't," Jake answered, sitting back down.

"Something's wrong," Jana suddenly spoke. "What happened?"

Jake just shook his head.

"Hey," Jana sat down beside him. "Tell me."

"I took your advice," Jake finally gave her an answer. "I told Katie I loved her."

"Jake?" Jana prompted him.

"She almost died, Jana," Jake shut his eyes. "And every time I burn a body, all I can picture is that it's her… I came so close to losing her. I don't know what I would have done if she'd died."

"Oh, Jake," Jana sighed, putting an arms around his shoulders.

"The last thing she asked me to do was to get her son out of here," Jake explained. "But she didn't die… So what do I do? Do I get him out now? Or do I wait until she can go with him?"

"Jake, he can come with us," Jana offered.

Before Jake had a chance to reply, he was interrupted by the return of Sam.

"Meese won't make a deal," Sam informed Jana, before sighing. "Look, I-I know you say we're all in this together, but I need to get home to Nick. I have to do this, Jana, even if I'm going alone."

"Okay," Jana answered calmly. "We still have a few more hours. Okay? We will find a way. And you need to find a way, too, Jake."

Jake nodded and watched the two of them leave, only to get to his feet as Cinco entered the cardboard box under his arm.

"This is all we've got," Cinco told him, as he passed the box over.

"It'll do," Jake stared down at the box. "Thanks."

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Containment.

Chapter Six:

Jake sat at Katie's bedside. He didn't know where to begin, there was so much he wanted to say… But it just wasn't the same. He wanted to be able to look in her eyes as he spoke to her and to hear her laugh and her voice. Who knew how long it'd be before she woke up? Her body had been through a lot and it was going to take a while for her to recover.

Sighing Jake sat back in his chair and glanced at Katie.

She looked so peaceful.

"I've found a way to get Jake out of the cordon," Jake finally spoke. "I know you asked me to get Jake out of the cordon… But what do I do now? When you asked me… You thought… You thought, you were going to die. So what do I do?"

Jake shut his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Jake asked. "What should I do? I can't leave without you, but Quentin can't stay here… Everyday it's getting more and more dangerous and now I have a way out. What should I do? I can't let him go on his own, but I can't leave you here…"

Jake sat forward and rested his head in hands.

"What do I do?" He asked the almost silent room.

But he got no answer, not that he was expecting one. Suddenly the door to Katie's room opened and Quentin stepped through the doorway.

"Hey, buddy," Jake greeted him.

Quentin walked over to him and stood beside him as he watched his mum.

"When is she going to wake up, Jake?" Quentin asked.

"Soon," Jake answered.

Silence fell between them, as the two of them took comfort in the sound of Katie's heart monitor and her quiet breathing.

"Come on, buddy," Jake said after a moment, as he got to his feet. "Let's go. It's getting late."

Quentin nodded and stepped closer to his mum.

"Night, mum. I love you. Wake up soon, please," He whispered, before turning and walking over to Jake, who now stood holding the door to the room open.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about, buddy," Jake said as they began walking down the hallway outside Katie's room. "I've found a way to get out of the cordon."

"I don't know, Jake," Quentin answered after Jake had explained the plan.

"It's your call, Q, buddy," Jake reassured him. "I promised your mum I'd get you out, and... And I think this is the way… Or we can wait, but I don't know how long it'll be until your mum wakes up. I'm not going to lie, Q, things are getting worse. It's dangerous here and this might be the only chance to get out. But if we go, we have to go tonight."

"But my mum's still here," Quentin argued. "The farther I go from here..."

"I know," Jake replied kneeling down to Quentin's level. "But this may be the only chance we have… Trust me, buddy, I don't want to leave your mum any more than you do… I love your mum and I love you and I want to protect you and keep you safe… The situation here, inside the cordon, is getting worse, Q… I'm worried soon I won't be able to keep you safe."

Before Jake could say anymore, Quentin had all but thrown himself at Jake and wrapped his arms around Jake's neck.

"What if I don't want to go?" Quentin mumbled into Jake's shoulder, as Jake raised his arms to return Quentin's embrace.

"Well," Jake answered, rubbing Quentin's back. "Then we stay here together."

"I'm only going if you do," Quentin said stubbornly.

"Hey," Jake smiled, as the two of them pulled apart. "You're my deputy. What do you say?"

"My mum wants us to be safe," Quentin answered. "We should go."

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Containment.

Chapter Seven:

Jake walked down the hallway towards Dr Cannerts office. It wouldn't be long now until it reached the twenty-four hour mark of Katie serving the virus and Jake couldn't help but wonder how much longer it'd be until she woke up.

It felt like a life time had passed already.

But at the moment he had something more important to do than sitting around waiting. Outside the hospital people were calling for Doctor Cannerts blood. He needed to warn the doctor that it was no longer safe.

He went to knock on Doctor Cannerts office, but he paused when he noticed the door was open and Doctor Cannerts was still working. He decided to wait and leant on the door frame as he waited.

"Having been immunised using antibodies derived from Thomas Graham's blood serum, Katie Frank survived. But it wasn't just the antibodies which saved her. Having run a blood test I concluded that she survived due to a change in hormone levels combined with the antibodies. This change in hormone levels has most likely been caused by the fact Miss Frank is pregnant. Due to this, it suggests that this antiserum treatment alone isn't effective," Dr Cannerts spoke into his recording device. "The only known patient to survive the acute phase of the virus into an asymptomatic latent phase, without the help of any outside force, is Thomas Graham, but why? What makes him unique?"

Dr Cannerts paused and picked up a piece of paper, "Blood tests reveal that Thomas naturally produces extremely high levels of interferon. It may be that these elevated levels of interferon are protective. It's possible that combining interferon with antiserum derived from Thomas' blood might stimulate the immune system to fight the virus, thus preventing the patient from being overwhelmed."

Dr Cannerts switched off his recording device and turned in his chair and jumped as he caught sight of Jake standing in his doorway. Jake grinned at him in amusement at making the doctor jump, before his expression turned serious.

"We need to talk," Jake said as he stepped into the room.

"Jake," Dr Cannerts sighed. "I've been working since dawn. Can it not wait until the morning?"

"No, not really," Jake answered. "'Cause the thing is, everyone outside this hospital thinks you created the virus. Which means-"

"Well, if it isn't Doctor Death himself," Trey said appearing in the doorway.

"Hey, what's going on, Trey?" Jake turned to face him, taking a discrete step closer to Doctor Cannerts.

"Oh, same old, same old," Trey replied. "After blaming the brown kid from Syria, turns out he had nothing to do with this mess. News from the outside says Doctor Cannerts created the virus. The way I see it, somebody's got to put a bullet in the man's head."

"You raise that thing and I will throw your ass in the isolation ward without a mask," Jake threatened as Trey drew his gun.

"So," Trey stared at Jake. "Whoever it is you're grieving, died from natural causes?"

Jake tried not to think of all the bodies he'd burned and the friends and colleagues he had lost to the virus.

"Look, I'm not crazy about him either," Jake answered. "But Cannerts didn't create the virus. He's trying to save everyone in the Cordon. And like it or not, he's the only one who can."

"Yeah, well, the word is out," Trey answered, clicking he gun. "If I don't do it, somebody else will."

"Yeah," Jake held up his hands in a peaceful gesture as tried to buy himself some more time to come up with a plan. "Yeah… But if you help me protect him, you and your guys can be first in line for a vaccine."

"There's a vaccine?" Trey demanded.

"He just told me he's getting close," Jake lied.

"Fine," Trey clicked his gun again and put it away. "We'll protect him. First in line, right, Doc?"

Jake almost sighed with relief as saw Doctor Cannerts nod out the corner of his eye.

"Welcome to the Cordon P.D," Jake smiled.

"Cinco, you hear that?" Trey asked his brother.

"Let's do it," Cinco grinned.

"Come on," Trey signalled to his men and they left.

"I'm nowhere near having a vaccine," Dr Cannerts said as he and Jake left his office. "And you know it."

"I said you were working on one," Jake defended himself. "That's the only reason they're protecting you. If I hadn't said that, they would have killed you! Look, as long as they think they have something to gain, they'll keep you safe after I go."

"Well, where are you going?" Dr Cannerts asked. "Without you here..."

"Yeah, I know," Jake sighed. "Believe me, if I could be in two places at once, I would. Just keep trying to find a way to stop the virus. You'll be fine. I'm sorry."

"What about Miss Frank?" Doctor Cannerts questioned.

"Doctor Cannerts," A man in a bio-suit approached them.

"Yes?" Doctor Cannerts took a step forward.

The man began coughing.

"Hey," Jake warned. "Back off."

"He's the reason I'm sick!" The man took a step forward and pulled of his facial mask.

"No," Jake warned again, drawing his gun. "You don't want to do this. Stop!"

But the man doesn't and Jake has no choice but to pull the trigger.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Containment.

Chapter Eight:

"But I can't go without you," Quentin said after Jake had finished explaining he'd no longer be able to go with Quentin.

"As my deputy, you get my duty as a cop," Jake answered, resting a hand on Quentin's shoulder. "You know if someone's in trouble, I have to protect them. And, well, things aren't going so well for Doctor Cannerts right now… If he's safe there's still hope for everyone in the Cordon, but at the moment he isn't and he won't be for a while. And I need to help him."

"Then I'll wait too," Quentin nodded to himself. "I can help."

"You see, that's why you're such a great deputy," Jake smiled. "But you're... You're not just my deputy. You're... You're pretty much my family now. If you don't go tonight, there might not be another chance."

"But you said we could stay here together," Jake pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Jake sighed. "Hey, remember what I said? I promised your mum I'd get you out of here… Well, I'm pretty sure when she wakes up, she'll kick my ass if I didn't keep my promise to get you out. But the thing is, I don't think she'd want me to leave all these people behind to die either."

"But I don't want to say good-bye to you."

"Oh, buddy, come here," Jake pulled Quentin in to a hug. "It's not good-bye and you're not going alone, okay? I promise me and your mum will find you as soon as we can. Hey, hey... We're a team now, okay? Okay? Don't you forget that! Okay? It's okay."

And not long after that, Jake and Quentin found themselves walking through the darkened streets. The streets and buildings around them were eerily quiet and Jake had one hand resting on his weapon as he guided Quentin along the street.

Who knew who could be lurking in the shadows…

"All right," Meese was saying as they entered the shop, pocketing the cash he'd been counting. "It's time to start your quarantine... Everyone follow me."

"Jana!" Jake called.

"Hey, Jake," Jana said, smiling as she caught sight of him and walked over to where he stood. "You coming?"

"Uh..." Jake hesitated for a second, was he making the right decision. "No. But he is. Look, I know it's... I know it's a lot to ask."

"You must be Quentin," Jana grinned at Quentin. "I'm Jana. Looks like the two of us are going on a little adventure. You ready?"

"See you soon, buddy. Okay?" Jake ruffled Quentin's hair and handed him the money to give to Meese.

Jake watched as Jana led Quentin away and towards where the other were waiting to enter the makeshift quarantine zone Meese has set up.

"Hey, guys. This is Quentin," Jake heard Jana introduce him to the others. "He's coming with us."

"All right, let's go," Meese said as he counted the money Quentin had handed him.

Jake smiled as Quentin looked back at him as he entered the room and as the door began to close Jake almost collapsed to his knees as a wave of emotion hit him. Had this been the correct thing to do? Who knew how long it'd be before he or Katie would see him again… Who was going to look after him when he reached the other side?

But just as the door was about to click shut, it was thrown open and Quentin came running out and he threw himself at Jake and clung to him.

"It's okay, buddy," Jake muttered rubbing his back. "It's okay."

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Containment.

Chapter Nine:

Jake kept a firm grip on Quentin's shoulder as they hurried through the darkened streets. Out in the Cordon was a dangerous place to be after dark. Jake's other hand rested on his gun, but shooting was a last resort. The sound of a gunshot would catch the attention of many people and the only people out at this time of night, were the types of people you didn't want to meet in the dark…

And no one would come to their aid.

Many of the people within the Cordon had grown to hate the few police officers who remained… After the failed food drop, people had lost their hope in law enforcement and with criminals running wild and gangs ruling the streets, who could blame them? And not to mention the fact even if people didn't know Jake was a cop, helping others made it more likely you'd come in contact with someone who was infected.

People were scared and they had every right to be.

Jake and Quentin turned down another street. They could see the looming presence of the hospital building over the roofs of the buildings ahead of them. It wasn't far ahead now, It was only a couple of streets away. Suddenly a group of seven motorbikes appeared at the end of the street and they were heading in Jake and Quentin's direction. They only had a matter of seconds before they were seen.

"Shit!" Jake cursed, before remembering he had Quentin with him.

Katie would not be happy when she woke up and found Jake had taught Quentin a new swear world, but the chances were Quentin already knew it.

"Damn it," Jake hissed.

The motorbikes were heading straight for them.

Jake looked round. There was a half open doorway into a block of flats not far ahead. He quickly pushed Quentin forward and they began running towards the doorway. They made it through and Jake turned and pulled the door shut just as the motorbikes drew level with them.

"Quickly," Jake ordered. "Up the stairs."

The two of them run. They had just made it to the first floor, when the door to the flats was forced open on the floor below them. Jake cursed again and grabbed hold of Quentin and picked him up and continued running up the stairs two at a time.

He could run at lot faster than Quentin, but speed wasn't going to get them out of this situation alive.

They needed to find somewhere to hide and fast.

And more than that, they needed a miracle.

Jake raced past the second floor and when he reached the third floor, he found the stairs to the fourth floor blocked by a pile of bodies. He cursed again. Having no choice he run along the hallway of the third floor, in hopes they'd be another set of stairs of even a fire escape.

Many of the doors they passed were covered in red paint, showing whoever had lived there was dead and Jake didn't fancy hiding in a one bedroom flat alongside some dead bodies, which could have been there for more than week. The smell in the hallway was already bad enough.

Suddenly Jake was pulled sideways through an open doorway and he stumbled and fell to the floor and as he fell he wrapped his arms around Quentin to protect him the best he could. Jake groaned and looked up just in time to see the person who had pulled him through the door way, shut the door and lock it.

"Sam?" Jake questioned as Quentin climbed off him and he sat up.

Sam turned and looked at him, before he turned back and looked through the peek hole into the hallway outside. The sound of footsteps running past had Jake holding his breath until they had faded into the distance.

"What happened?" Jake asked. "I thought you and Jana were getting out of here?"

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry you all had to wait a while for this chapter. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Containment.

Chapter Ten:

Jake watches out the flat window, as the sun rises slowly above the buildings in the East. The thugs on the motorbikes had given up on trying to find them and disappeared around midnight and Jake had decided it was best they waited until the morning before they tried to get back to the hospital. Even then it was still going to be dangerous.

During the early hours of the morning, while Quentin had been asleep, Jake and Sam had talked. Sam had explained why he hadn't gone with Jana and the others and how Meese had refused to let him go after challenging him over his decision not to take the baby. Jake had felt sorry for Sam, but he couldn't say he was surprised by Meese's actions, having worked with him in the past.

"Hey, Q, buddy," Jake walked over to where Quentin was sleeping and shook his shoulder to wake him. "It's time to go."

Quentin blinked a couple of times before he focused on Jake. He stared at Jake for a moment before he nodded and sat up with a yawn. While Quentin was getting ready, Jake turned to face Sam. Who was standing by the window, staring out at the street below them.

"Hey, Sam," Jake cleared his throat.

Sam turned and looked at him.

"Do you," Jake paused for a moment. "Do you want to come with us? I mean the hospital could use all the help it can get and the backup generators been a bit faulty lately… And if the generator cuts out, a lot of people are going to be in a lot of trouble. You'd be surprised how many people where sick before the virus came into play…"

Sam blinked at him, before looking back out the window. There was nothing here for him, he'd missed his chance to get out and he doubted there'd be another. Meese hadn't given him his money, so he wouldn't be able to pay, even if a second opportunity came up.

"You sure?" Sam asked, turning back to face Jake.

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "We really could use the help."

Sam nodded and gave Jake a small smile in return and Jake grinned at him. At the moment Quentin returned and Jake turned to him.

"You ready to go, buddy?" Jake asked.

Quentin nodded and Jake ruffled his hair.

"Right then," Jake said. "Let's get going."

It didn't take them long to reach the hospital and luckily they didn't encounter any more trouble along the way. But Jake couldn't help but be on edge, the streets were so quiet, it was unnerving. Thankfully the streets had been cleared of bodies, where people had taken it upon themselves to move the bodies and burn them in the local park.

"Jake," A voice called out as Jake, Quentin and Sam entered the hospital.

Jake looked round to see Dr Cannerts hurrying towards them.

"Doctor Cannerts," Jake greeted him.

Dr Cannerts smiled at him, as he drew level and Jake tried to recall a time he'd see the Doctor smile like that before, but couldn't think of any.

"Quentin," Dr Cannerts caught sight of Quentin beside Jake. "I'm glad you're still here."

"Was there something you needed?" Jake asked, shifting nervously.

They were standing incredibly close to the entrance to the hospital and could be clearly seen from outside and someone had already tried to kill Doctor Cannerts. It be too easy for someone walking past to simply step through the door raise a gun and pull the trigger and all hope for a cure would go down the drain.

"Miss Frank has woken up," Dr Cannerts answered.

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Until next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Containment.

Chapter Eleven:

"Hey, Jake," Katie greeted Jake weakly, with a slight smile as Jake entered her private room.

Quentin had already spent some time with his mum, as Jake had let him visit first and stood outside the door, so the two of them could have some time alone as mother and son, without mum's new boyfriend interfering and ruining the moment… thinking about Jake and Katie hadn't put a label on their relationship. Were they even official? But they had to be, they were together, they just hadn't put a label on it. They'd even gone on a date!

But it was definitely something they'd have to discuss in the future.

Because there was no doubt in Jake's mind.

Katie was the one.

"Hey, yourself," Jake grinned as he moved across the room and sat in the chair beside Katie's bed and held her hand, enjoying the heat of her skin he could feel through his blue latex gloves.

"It's good to see you," Katie said.

Jake smiled and gripped her hand.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked with a frown.

After a moment Jake took a deep breath and began talking.

"I know I promised to get Quentin out of here," Jake told her. "I tried, I really did. There was a guy, a cop I used to work with, who if you paid him, would get you out of the cordon. I found the money and I paid to get Quentin and myself out. It was going to be the two of us and trust me, I didn't want to leave you behind, but I couldn't let Quentin go on his own… But then Doctor Cannerts needed my help and he's the only hope we have for a cure… I couldn't leave, not when so many lives were and still are at risk.

"A friend of mine was also getting out and she agreed to look after Quentin, so last night we went. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I wanted to keep him here and wait for you to wake up, so we could all leave together, but at the same time if he stayed, he was in danger of catching the virus… So he went, but then he changed his mind and I'm so sorry, I couldn't get him out of her like I promised."

"Jake," Katie said softly. "Jake look at me."

Jake slowly looked up and meet Katie's gaze.

"It's okay," She told him. "Quentin told me what happened… You tried and no one's ever done that before. All the guys I've dated in the past, they've only ever been interested in me and never Quentin."

"Well, of course," Jake answered. "He's my deputy."

Katie let out a laugh, before a coughing fit overtook her.

"Katie!" Jake exclaimed. "Are you okay? Katie? Doctor Cannerts? Can I get some help in here!?"

"It's okay, Jake," Katie said, after getting her coughing under control. "I'm fine."

"Can I get you anything?" Jake asked. "A glass of water?"

"I love you, Jake," Katie suddenly said so suddenly it caught Jake of guard for a moment.

Jake couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too."

)o(

 **Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. That's the end of this story, I'm afraid. Would anyone be interested in a sequel? Until next time, if there is a next time,**

 **Blessed be,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
